inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crafters807/Even more facts about me
Well I said I was going to do one,so why not?Before we start,I just want to say that like the first one,I won't be able to do this in one day.I might have to go sometime in between,but surely it will be done by tomorrow.Also,commenting won't be open until the list is finished.Anyway,let's get started. NOTE:if a fact has an arrow(->) next to it,the next fact is directly connected.Don't expect to see those too often #I've never been to any real special event(as in a convention,fair,wedding,etc.),but I plan on it. #I have 10 Rubik's Cubes,all of which I managed to solve at least twice.-> #Speaking of which,my friends ended up starting a Rubik's Cube club at my school. #I might have ADHD,but my parents haven't take me to the doctor for it yet because they don't believe me. #I usually don't get things done too quickly because I'm always doing something else. #I rarely end up getting any sleep because I always stay up late and wake up early.-> #For some reason,the effects are worst on Sundays,when I have to go to church. #When it comes to console wars,I'm the only person I know that chooses Nintendo over Microsoft and Sony. #Even though I procrastinate,I somehow manage to get a good grade. #I've been grounded numerous times,primarily for grades. #The only language I can fluently speak is English,but I'm working on learning Spanish,Filipino,and Italian(though I probably shouldn't do all of them at the same time) #I'm one of those people that are one thing in the real world,but is the opposite in a virtual one.-> #Specifically,I'm afraid of fire in the real world,but I ended up intentionally burning down 90% of my Minecraft maps. #Fears of mine include heights,spiders,fire,and the dark(to some extent). #I've gotten teased at school for my religion,and I can't figure out why. #I usually don't go through a day without making a bad joke or reference. #When I was 8,I ended up breaking my arm. #If a tune pops into my head,I'll either whistle,tap,or (if it's a song) sing it. #I've no clue how to play an instrument.-> #But I am trying(and somewhat failing) to learn guitar. #I'm the only person I know that didn't like The Lego Movie. #My ears are sensitive,so I don't like it when people start screaming. #I'm the most indecisive person I know. #I can get so distracted,I could be doing 3 things at once(like right now) #I've gotten all of the Nintendo devices since the Game Boy Advance SP except for the 2DS #Sometimes I try not to talk about certain things as to not sound arrogant and concieted(clearly I've failed at both of those.) #I can be really irresponsible a lot of the time.-> #I can also be really forgetful sometimes,also to why my parents don't usually trust me. #I have a strong tendency to lie. #I also have a strong tendency to use an Irish(maybe Scottish?) accent,even though barely anyone knows what I'm saying while using it. #I don't really like repetition(or however the heck you spell it),but I can't avoid it. #Something scary pops up:Out of the room for me.-> #Also,I've always been paranoid that something scary will pop up. #I'm too scared to play horror games like Slender,but I can't stop watching others play them. #My favorite game is a tie between Minecraft and Injustice:Gods Among Us. #I've lived in New Jesrey and three parts of California(lived in as in had a house) #I rarely give answers to questions I either don't like or can't answer. #If something makes no sense to me,It's rarely something I'll like in any way. #I'm very apathetic(as in I rarely care about anything). #I can rarely think of facts if I've already done a lot of them. #I never cheat,no matter how tempting. #Whenever I hear of something,I have to look it up. #I hate it when I end up in pain no matter how I got in it. #My fastest time to do a cycle stack in cup stacking in 8.81 seconds.I set that over a year ago and haven't come close to it since. #Unlike Adam,I actually liked the 6th season of TD. #I never listen to my parents when they tell me to go to bed. #Even though it came out first,I prefer II to BFDI. #Whenever I'm distracted by something,I always forget what I had on my mind before I got distracted. #I'm one of the few(if any) people I know that actually like school. #This is my last 50 facts list. Well I did say I had a contest planned for my Wikiversary,did I?Anyway,like my last list,one of these applies to my friend.You have 5 guesses and yes,the first two to get it right can apply for my camp(if they want). Category:Blog posts